


Burning Bridges

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of Jack's thoughts from inside the Refuge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bridges

In some ways, the Warden Snyder is almost a relief.

Maybe there’s something wrong with him for thinking that. Maybe there’s been something wrong with him ever since he was born, and that’s how come Lady Luck landed him here.

But to be punished and beaten, to then be told afterward that he’s the scum of the earth, that this city is _rotting_ due to filth like him, well, it doesn’t leave much question as to where he stands. Snyder would be just as happy to see him dead as to see him reformed. And knowing this, Jack can hate him freely without a shred of remorse.

See, with his pop it’d always been different. There was always the guilt to follow the punch, the apology, the “just want the best for my boy, want him to be tough so’s he can survive.”

And there were moments of laughter as well, happy memories that Jack keeps buried deep down in his heart, stored away like some old family heirloom you’d never wanted but can't bear to toss.

There aren't many things Jack can find to be grateful to the Refuge for, but the ability to loathe without remorse is enough. Enough to kindle a spark of an idea into a roaring fire. He knows now that from the moment he escapes, it will be time to burn every bridge behind him. It's time to get out and never look back.


End file.
